


Like the Future

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Past Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), dead Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Like the Future

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

The drop of his tears are what wakes him for the fact that he _is_ hurting. 

Until now he had been numb, ignoring the crushing sensation of complete hopelessness that threatens to burst him. 

It's the first drop that leaves a trail on his face that makes him sob, a gulp of choked up air that he cannot control anymore. 

It just escapes him, without warning and all Keith can do is let it assault him mercilessly. It's better than the emptiness that crawled through his veins like a bloodstream of nothing.

In the silence of his dark room he grabs the green jacket in both his hands and brings it up to his face, smelling the remains of Lance's presence there like a drug. 

He inhales sharply, holds it deep in his chest and then slowly exhales, chin quivering.

"Why?" he croaks, voice strangled by tears. "Why did you do it? Why did you think you were indispensable enough to sacrifice yourself for us? Why not me?"

_Because you're like the future. _

"No," Keith breathes out in pain, shutting his eyes closed and clasping the jacket tightly between his hands. "You _were_ my future."


End file.
